moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three
The rest of the day passed in a haze of pain, and when Adderfang finally curled up in his nest, his dreams were full of darkness. Thick undergrowth surrounded her, leaving scarcely a glimpse of the sky. He heard cats yowling at a distance, but however fast he ran toward them, he never managed to catch up with them. ' "If Snakefang dies, then his blood will be on your paws." Adderfang halted as he heard Silverfeather's harsh growl. He flinched as he recalled the words the medicine cat shrieked at him with fury and hatred. ' '''A pale tabby was standing, covered in mist, barely noticeable. The smell of the Pine hit his nose and he could easily recognised the pelt. "Snakefang!" he yowled, running to the tom. ' '''He skidded as there was a cough, and then the tom turned around. His friend's eyes were glazed with pain, his mouth foaming as he croaked, shaking violently as he fell to the ground. Adderfang stared down at his friend's twitching body in horror. The scent of death mingled in the air and went through his nostrils. ' ' Moonlight filtered through the cave as he woke up, still terrified and exhausted as if his nightmare was real. It was still dark; his campmates were still curled up. He sighed and rose to his paws, heading out of the den carefully as to not tread on tails. ''' ''I may as well go for a walk to clear my mind. I can't fall back asleep otherwise I'll keep dreaming about Snakefang, he thought with guilt still prickling at his pelt. The wind was silent; it blew softly and was cool as it usually was at night. ' The stars glittered in the sky while the moon hung brightly over the forest as if it was beginning to rest on the treetops from exhaustion. He edged to the entrance, a slope, and walked up it. His paws stepped in mud as he flicked it off. ''Yuck! It's been raining at some point. '' He never knew how scary the Pine was at night. He had always slept, waken up occasionally, but never decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts from something. He felt his fur spiking up as his terror rose. He got the feeling as if a cat was eyeing him carefully like prey with each step he took. He then stopped as he heard a rustle in a bush. An owl hooted, making him jump, and he looked around frantically. I hate it here! It's just as bad as being in my dream! ''he thought, feeling like a kit all over again because of his fear. ' 'He froze. Ahead of him was a dark bush by a cluster of pine trees, and a flash of blue eyes appeared among the darkness. There was a glint; something tore up a leaf into tiny pieces, and at once Adderfang took it as a kind of threat. He let out a yowl as he turned around to run away as fast as his legs would allow him. ' '''* * * Daylight struck through the camp of the Pine as he yawned, walking out of the cave having been the last cat to get out of it. He still never got much sleep and still felt tiredness hanging over him like a dark cloud. ' '"Hey, Adderfang!" Jay's Song waved his tail, clearly inviting him over to where he was sitting with Tallcloud, three bits of fresh-kill lying on the soft yet damp ground: a mouse, a starling, and a lapwing. "Come over here!" Adderfang dragged himself with effort over to the two toms. Tallcloud's ears were angled at him as his gaze fixed on the gray-furred tom. "You look tired," he commented. "Terrible sleep?" Adderfang nodded weakly. "More than that, if possible." I hope Snakefang's okay. Silverfeather won't let me near the medicine den because she thinks I'll end up killing a cat for getting deathberries confused with yarrow, ''he thought miserably to himself. ' 'Mousetail was trotting side-by-side with Dappledberry, showing interest as the tortoiseshell was speaking. "Those two will be giving kits to the Pine soon," he meowed. ' '"That'll be good," Adderfang meowed. "The Pine needs more kits since there aren't many she-cats. Fallenpetal's too busy leading us while Silverfeather doesn't have an interest in cats." ' '''"We do need more she-cats," Jay's Song agreed. "I remember seeing many cats when I was a loner. It's a surprise there are so many compared to when you're in a Group. You barely see them." Tallcloud nodded. "I've only ever met two loners. Their names were Ratfang and Jackdaw. I thought they could join since we do need more Pine Cats. Leaf-bare is coming up soon so we'll have at least some more prey." ''' '''Jay's Song seemed hesitant on responding to the brown-and-white tom. "Loners have to prove their own worth and loyalty to the Pine before joining," he reminded. "I had to when I first came here. It's part of Fallenpetal's own rules." "I do doubt Jackdaw would ever make it in," Tallcloud admitted. "He seems too dependant on Ratfang, but they do work surprisingly well together. I only knew them for a bit and helped them. I haven't seen them for a while, though I do know where they usually stay." "When I was a loner, I heard tales of a cat named Swift," Jay's Song began. "She apparently lives in the loneliest part of the forest to protect herself. She's reserved, but she's supposed to be a really skilled fighter." "It must be good, being a loner," Adderfang murmured. ' '''Jay's Song's ear twitched. "Huh?" ' ''Sometimes I forget he's half-death because of his ear, Adderfang admitted as he stared at the tabby's sliced ear. Speaking more loudly, he repeated, "It must be good, to be a loner."' Jay's Song sighed and shook his head. "It isn't. You have to do everything on your own. I don't regret joining the Pine, and there's no place I'd rather be. Life is easier being a Pine Cat." His jay-blue eyes were clouded, as if he was holding something back from the two toms. Changing the subject, Adderfang decided to mew, "The Pine's scary at night. I was walking and I saw a flash of blue eyes. I must have been watched the whole time, because that's how I felt." Jay's Song's gaze turned wide-eyed as his voice expressed worry. "Are you sure it was just your imagination? Things like that can't possibly happen. . ." ' '"Why are you worried about that?" Adderfang asked, tipping his head to the side. Tallcloud seemed more interested in the mouse he was eating rather than the conversation as he remained quiet. ' '"I think you saw Swift," Jay's Song meowed at last, as if it hurt him to even speak. "She's known to stalk the night and scare or trick any cat she sees. She seems to love striking fear into their hearts." ' '"What?" Adderfang's mew was full of disbelief. "But you said Swift doesn't stay near the Pine." ' '"I know. I don't know why she would bother coming here when she reserves herself from all the Groups. Perhaps something went wrong, or it's not Swift and just some other cat you saw." "Maybe it was Jackdaw," Tallcloud suggested, his eyes brightening up at the mention of his friend. "He has blue eyes and he hides a lot from cats he doesn't know. If it is, then maybe Ratfang's near. If so. . . they could join the Pine!" For once he showed emotion, excitedness. ''' ''It's good to know Tallcloud can actually feel ''emotions, ''Adderfang thought to himself as Tallcloud rose to his paws in an instant. "You seem so happy about that," Jay's Song commented. ' "Only because they're my friends, too," Tallcloud answered, dismissing his happiness so he once again appeared without any emotion. "I don't have to limit myself to speaking to Cats of the Pine." "That is true, I suppose," Adderfang murmured. ' '"Adderfang?" Adderfang's head lifted and swung over his shoulder. Fallenpetal was standing outside the cave where the cats slept in--and served as her own den during daylight--and was beckoning him over with her tail. ' '"I wonder what Fallenpetal wants. Maybe you've done something wrong again," Jay's Song joked. "Let's hope not!" Adderfang trotted over to the cat. "What is it, Fallenpetal?" he asked as he walked inside. Fallenpetal let out a sigh as she settled herself onto the cold stone ground. Her green eyes, once full of pride, were replaced by a speck of sorrow. ' '"The stars cannot keep this echo that ruffles my fur like the wind a secret anymore," the black-furred cat began. "Adderfang, I can trust you because you are a promising cat to the Pine." ''' ''Is she mouse-brained? No cat trusts me because I blurt everything out! Adderfang was surprised. ''I suppose I should keep it secret. Fallenpetal's my leader. ''"Well?" He waited patiently, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. ' "My name was Petalwatcher once." What has that got to do with anything? ''"No, I was not originally called Fallenpetal. Our leader at the time named me that for I enjoyed watching the petals fall to the ground like a fallen warrior." ' '"What are you on about?" Adderfang frowned. "I don't see how this has to do with anything." ' 'Fallenpetal's tail twitched. "Have you no respect? Let me speak, and listen. How else will you know?" ' '''"Sor-ree," Adderfang muttered. ''Great Sky Cats, this is going to be pointless and boring! '' "I was a young cat, brave yet stubborn and hot-headed. I had kits once--not mine, of course, but adopted." Fallenpetal's eyes were full of pain as her voice was rough. "I took them in because Reedtail--a warrior of my time--gave them to Speckleleaf, a nursing queen." ' '"You looked after kits?" Adderfang gasped. ''' '''Fallenpetal nodded. "I had to. Speckledleaf didn't care for them except from her own daughter." She lifted her head up. "Dappledberry. Speckledleaf spoiled her but deprived the two kits off milk, care and kindness." 'She let out a long, heavy sigh as she stared distantly out of the cave. "The kits didn't deserve the treatment so I had to look after them myself. Reedtail and Snowflower had found them, abandoned, in our territory during a snowstorm. The kits couldn't die and I couldn't help but find pity and sympathy in my heart for them." ' '"Who were the kits?" Adderfang questioned, more interested in what the Pine leader had to tell him. ' '''Fallenpetal met his gaze and held it for several heartbeats. "Mud and Russetsky," she announced at last, half ashamed, especially when she had said Mud's name. Adderfang stiffened. ''Mud was a Pine Cat? "Mud. . .?" His mew was full of disbelief. ' '''Fallenpetal nodded slowly. "I loved him--and Russetsky--like a real mother would with their kits. I treated them with care and kindness and warmth. Then I had lost Mud because he was too stubborn to listen to me." ' '"What happened to him? Why is he so . . . so ''evil?" "He ran away after I told him to stay in camp," Fallenpetal answered at last. "He wanted to go with Reedtail--he was his mentor, arrogant and cruel to the last--to the Shadows--which is where Mud's Group lies. Reedtail was killed and Mud did come back, but he blamed it solely on me--Reedtail's death." "Why would he?" "He was grieving. All cats do when one dies. It's something we cats all do at some point in our lives. But he hated me because I tried stopping him from seeing Reedtail or going near him. He disowned me as his mother but the poor tom didn't know I was not his actual mother, and that he was truly abandoned in the forest, left for dead." ''' '''Adderfang felt sorry for the she-cat. "It must be hard, to have your son disown you. . ." "But I dealt with it silently, for moons and moons. Russetsky stayed with me but never knew who Mud actually was. They weren't brothers; their pelts are far too different for them to be kin." "So why are you telling me all this?" Adderfang questioned. "I blame myself for not being as strict as I should have on him. Maybe then he wouldn't have blamed me for Reedtail's death if he had stayed." Fallenpetal was staring up at the roof of the cave, her gaze clouded with sorrow. "All the cats that knew are dead except from Dappledberry. Her mother died of an unknown illness when she was still far too young, but she didn't need her mother. I acted out like a mother to her and to see her so happy, as if she had forgotten about her mother and past. . ." ' '"Why are you telling me this?" Adderfang repeated himself, slightly more impatient. ' '"I've kept it a secret for too long," Fallenpetal responded as her head hung low. "Do you think I never cared for Mud? I have never stopped loving him even if he is too battle-hungry. Adderfang, being battle-hungry doesn't mean a cat is evil. It's natural; all young cats are like that, as well as hot-headed." ''' '''There was a long silence and Adderfang began doubting she had heard his question. He still couldn't believe she had fostered Mud as well as Russetsky when they were kits. Admittedly, he didn't see Fallenpetal as the type of she-cat who would have kits or even look after one. "Now your question, I shall answer that more rather than trailing off into my own thoughts," Fallenpetal decided. "Secrets come out eventually. I know not many cats can trust you for your mouth, but I can. It's my duty to trust every cat here as they trust me. The stars have told me you may one day be leader of the Pine when I pass." ' '''The sudden idea of her dying made Adderfang realize just how old the black she-cat really was. Her muzzle was tingled with gray as her gaze was weak. Adderfang was taken aback and guessed she would be close to dying soon. ' '''"Th--thanks," he stammered. ''Me, a future leader of the Pine? ''He didn't imagine that happening since there were cats better suited for that: Jaggedclaw, even though he always seemed like a grump unless he was with Sparrowheart, Tallcloud, who seemed logical, and even Mousetail who knew how to resolve some things. What quality did Adderfang have? ''Fallenpetal's crazy!'' "Now go see Snakefang," Fallenpetal suggested, her voice soft and gentle. "I'm sure he would be more than delighted to see you." Adderfang nodded and began heading out of the cave until Fallenpetal spoke to him again. "Know that this isn't your fault. Silverfeather was only panicking terribly." ' '''Adderfang nodded again; this time he went out of the den. Russetsky hadn't sprained his leg like he had claimed he did. In fact, the russet-coloured tom hadn't hurt any of his bones at all, counting himself lucky. ' '''"Look at all the squirrels Dappledberry caught!" Mousetail purred towards Adderfang. The gray tom looked and was amazed when he noticed the dark tortoiseshell had at least three squirrels hanging from her jaw by their tails. "She caught all them in one day." "That is impressive," Adderfang admitted, jealous that Dappledberry could catch more squirrels than he could. ''I am supposed to be catching better than that!'' The she-cat shyed away slightly. "It's not that much. I just like hunting in the trees because it's funner than on the forest floor." ' '''Mousetail's eyes were shining as he stared at the she-cat. "Dappledberry is awesome!" he went on. "She's one of the best hunters in the Pine. I'm glad she's on our side rather than an enemy." ' 'Adderfang could tell how happy his friend was when he was around the she-cat. It was clear he loved her. ''Jay's Song was right. They are probably going to become mates soon. ''"She is," he murmured, trying to hide his jealousy. ' '"Come sit with us," Dappledberry suggested, dropping the squirrels at her paws to speak. Then she leaned forward and whispered to Adderfang, "Never let Mousetail come hunting with you. He's so scatterbrained he almost ran into a tree while chasing after a mouse!" Her mew was full of amusement as well as her gaze. ' '''"What? I wasn't being scatterbrained!" Mousetail protested, though he wasn't angry at all. "I won't be surprised if you woke up to have a squirrel-like tail!" "And I wouldn't be so surprised when you actually do turn into a mouse," Dappledberry purred, giving the tom a friendly nudge. "I'm going to see Snakefang," Adderfang meowed. "Maybe I'll sit with you two some other time." ' '"Really? Oh, okay. I guess Jay's Song will be leaping over trees when we pass this squirrel onto him." Adderfang trotted away from the two cats and headed through the smaller cave which was where Silverfeather and Snakefnag stayed. ''' '''Silverfeather's head lifted, her gaze narrowing slightly. "It's you again." "Yes, it's only me," Adderfang replied, letting out a sigh as if he expected the she-cat to claw his throat with her words. She was more short-tempered than she would admit to herself--any cat for that matter. "I've come to see Snakefang." The silver tabby didn't appear as hostile as she had been towards him but mewed jokingly, "Make sure you don't confuse a vole with foxglove seeds this time, Adderfang." ''' '''Adderfang's ears twitched. Snakefang looked pleased to see him. "I thought you'd never come to visit me!" he purred. "If Adderfang could stop being a doormouse, then maybe he could have seen you sooner. But cats like him, lazy and full of themselves, always love their sleep and disturbing them would be the same as the forest being on fire. Fallenpetal would be like a fox in a fit if she knew how lazy he was." "Hey!" Adderfang protested. ' '''Silverfeather's gaze lit up with amusement. "It's the truth, really." ' '"Silverfeather, what's this herb called?" Roseheart asked as she had a white flower, staring down at it with wonder. ' 'Silverfeather looked over her shoulder. "That's catmint. What does it do?" ' '"I don't know?" ' 'Silverfeather let out a sigh. "As Fallenpetal would say: Put your energy into today and stop worrying about things that bother you. ''I've told you what catmint is used for so many times, Roseheart. You should know this by now." Roseheart ducked her head. "Sorry," she apologised, "but it's too much for me to remember. I try to, honestly, Silverfeather! I just can't seem to remember what it's used for or its name." She hung her head low. ' '''Silverfeather let out yet another sigh. "I could tell a fox would make a better apprentice than you. But I suppose I could live with being the only healer in the Pine for longer. I've still got many moons and seasons ahead of me since I'm young." ' ''She's starting to sound like Fallenpetal! Adderfang frowned. Why was every cat suddenly bringing up the subject of death? "Why did you bother training as a healer anyway?" he asked Roseheart. "It's ''boring!"' '"I don't know," Roseheart admitted. "I just did."' '"Because, Adderfang, some cats actually want to be useful for their Group unlike certain cats," Silverfeather told him. "Now Roseheart, I need you to head over to the River and help out with Redwillow's sickness."' '''Roseheart looked terrified. "No! I don't even know anything! If I went over there, I'd end up killing him!"' Silverfeather let out a long sigh. "You'll have to learn at some point, Roseheart. You can't dither about here when you should be learning things from me." "But Silverfeather--" ' '"Take Adderfang and Tigerfrost with you," Silverfeather interrupted softly. "I'm sure they can help. I taught Frostleaf a thing or two so you could ask her for some guidance." "Do I have to go?" Adderfang sighed, frowning. "I have better things to be doing than herbs and that weird healer stuff." "Name one thing you have to do that's more important." Adderfang couldn't think of much other than hunting. "Exactly. Now go over to the River and see to Redwillow. I'm sure Frostleaf will appreciate our help. Maybe for once there needn't be a quarrel between the Pine and the River." "The River Cats used to always be so peaceful," Tigerfrost meowed as he walked over to the two younger cats, his gaze clouded as he was recalling old memories. "I remember Frostleaf when she was younger. She kept us all right and never started wars. That was Thistlefang's duty." "Now it seems Thistlefang has turned the Moor into a more peaceful place," Silverfeather agreed. "On your way back, could you possibly pop to the Moor and see how they're doing? Try not to go near Mud's Group. They'll definitely start up a fight with you." Roseheart nodded, dipping her head with full respect. "We'll try not to go near," she promised. With a flick of her tail, she began leaving the den, though Adderfang didn't feel too sure about going to the River or the Moor. ''Let's hope Silverfeather knows what she's saying. She's a scatterbrain who can barely concerntrate with her own patients. How can we be so sure to trust her judgements? '' Category:Adderfang's POV Category:Chapters Category:Story